Evie
Evie is an online AI that users converse with. While the responses aren't programmed, it learns from human input, meaning it takes keywords from its past conversations and uses those keywords to respond. Video Synopsis Part One The first part was uploaded on April 11th, 2014 and was the 78th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Stacy, Renae, Andrea, and Mackenzie participating. The girls begin their conversation with Evie, starting with Andrea taking offense to Evie when it says she's not clever. Andrea calls Evie a bitch to which Evie thanks her, Andrea saying that it's usually her response as well. Renae asks Evie to love her the way it's suppose to. Evie asks how, Renae responds with giving her its heart. Evie says it doesn't have a heart, which Renae exclaims that she has proven that Evie is not real since it doesn't have a heart. Evie asks Mackenzie to be a male, Mackenzie protests but eventually falls and "becomes male", which Evie is happy about. Mackenzie asks Evie what it's going to do to her before realizing that she might get a creepy response. Evie responds that it is going to destroy Mackenzie everything she cares about. Stacy asks Evie "what's up", but Evie responds with "hurt me", which confuses Stacy. Evie asks Andrea if she likes it, Andrea saying that she doesn't and notices Evie's strabismus. Renae calls Evie to "come close", but the AI doesn't type out the message incorrectly. Evie says that it wants to hug Mackenzie, Mackenzie asks why and Evie responds that she is adorable. Mackenzie gleefully accept Evie's compliment. Stacy asks Evie what it takes pictures of, Evie responding with dogs. Stacy then asks what Evie's favorite animal is, Evie responding with cats, confusing Stacy. Evie asks what Andrea's favorite color is, Andrea replying with an expletive. Evie says the "color of roses and blood", which Andrea comments is also her hair color. Renae asks Evie what turns it on, Evie responding with "nothing" and asks if it has issues. Renae says it does and its mother also has issue, Evie then calls Renae "mentally slow" which Renae takes offense. Mackenzie asks Evie if it likes to bone and laughs at her own joke. Evie replies asking if she likes Kacy (Evie pronouncing it like "Cassie"). Mackenzie says Kacy is hot, but the AI doesn't type the message correctly. Evie then says it likes Mackenzie, Mackenzie talking the compliment. Evie asks Andrea who Lauren is, Andrea saying she's her side hoe. Evie asks if it has a chance with her, Andrea saying no because it is a girl. Evie says that it is actually a guy, which Andrea protests. Renae asks Evie if it is real, which it responds with yes. Renae asks Evie how many fingers she holding up, but Evie says it doesn't know since it can't see Renae and says that Renae is a robot. Renae takes offense and says that she is a human being with flesh. Evie asks how Renae knows, Renae responding that human beings have cells. The AI types out the word "bean" instead of "being", annoying Renae. Mackenzie asks Evie to get married, which Evie accepts. Andrea takes offense to Evie calling her its cat and it being her master and says that she is Evie's mistress. Evie responds with "yes, mistress", which Andrea simply smiles at. Renae asks Evie if it wants to make love with her. Evie asks who, Renae saying herself, Evie than asks for her name. Renae says "Shaniqua", which the AI gets correctly, Evie then asks what she looks like. Renae responds that she is fat, with fat, and more fat. Andrea says that she hopes Evie dies in a dark, damp place and never know how it feels to be loved. Evie simply responds with "no", Andrea is then at loss of words and is unsure of how to respond. Evie says the Mackenzie has a great personality, which she takes well. Andrea calls Evie fat, but Evie then calls her fat and seemingly hurting Andrea. Renae asks Evie what she does for fun, Evie responding with "eat you", which disgusts Renae. Mackenzie asks Evie if it has a big butt, Evie saying yes. Mackenzie asks to hang out, but Evie resonds with "I don't know". Evie asks Stacy what time it is, Stacy saying she doesn't know and asks Evie. Evie says that Stacy is not clever, Stacy clarifying that she never said she was clever. Mackenzie asks Evie if it has had sex, Evie responds with no, saying it is a straight male. Evie says that Renae is male, which she protests saying that makes don't have boobs or a vagina. Evie "turns" Renae into a male, confusing her. Evie asks Andrea what music she likes, Andrea is about to respond when the video cuts to the outtro. Part Two The second part was uploaded on September 8th, 2014 and was the 143rd video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Renae, Mackenzie, and Molly participating. The girls begin their conversation with Evie, with Mariya and Molly commenting on Evie's avatar. Renae, after typing a question, remarks that Evie is thinking and that it's going to take a while, so she hops onto her phone to wait. Evie asks Mackenzie "what's good", Mackenzie responds with "not your face" to which Evie says her face is hot. Mariya burns Evie by saying that she determined Evie was broken because she looked at its face. Evie says Mariya creeps it out, Mariya rebutting with Evie creeping her out. Evie responds that Mariya creeps her in, which leaves Mariya confused. Molly tells Evie that she killed a man, Evie then says it thinks Molly has a secret, which Molly clarifies that she does and she just told it her the secret. Renae mocks Evie when the AI mispronounces "lame", saying that Evie's face is a lame response. Evie says Renae doesn't have a face, Renae protests that she does. Evie asks what it looks like, Renae replying with "hot". Evie says it's a vague description, Renae saying that Evie obviously doesn't know what a hot face looks like, she then explains that her face is smooth and silky. Evie asks if Renae has acne which Renae denies, before admitting that she may have acne. Evie asks Mackenzie why she thinks it's a robot, Mackenzie saying it's 2D, she then follows with "one from each end, eh". Mariya asks if Evie has a boyfriend to which Evie says no since it's waiting for the right guy. Mariya asks if she is the right one, Evie saying that it needs to know her better before knowing if she's the right guy, Mariya clarifying that she's a girl. Molly asks Evie if she's a lesbian, Evie responds saying that Molly is beautiful. Mackenzie looks in confusion at the screen when the AI spells out an emoticon, as Mariya does not want Evie to leave. Evie asks Mariya what she wants, Mariya responding with "sex", saying that Evie just winked at her. Evie says to Molly that it is mean because she does something stupid that it has no choice but to insult her, Molly responds that Evie hurt her feelings. Evie says that Molly doesn't have feelings since she's a computer, Molly objecting the statement. Mackenzie clarifies to Evie that she is a girl, Evie responds that she is a banana, confusing Mackenzie. Evie calls Mariya a slave, which Mariya takes offense to. Evie tells Molly that it lives in Arizona, Molly then responds that she's going to come to Evie's house and set it on fire. After Evie responds with "yes", Molly asks Evie if it thinks that burning its house down is a good idea. Renae tells Evie that she will murder it in its sleep, Evie saying that it is most likely true. Mackenzie asks what Evie does other than chat, but Evie says it asked her first. Evie asks for Mariya's name which she gives, but the AI inputs a different name, annoying her. Evie asks again, Mariya admits defeat and says her name is Jessica. Evie asks Molly how she got its number, Molly responding that she got it from its mom after sleeping with her, Evie's avatar then smiles, Molly questions why it's smiling when she talked about sleeping with its mother. Mackenzie tells Evie to give her its name, but Evie asks for Mackenzie's name. Mackenzie says her name is "Justin Timberlake", Evie saying that it is a stupid name. Evie asks for Mariya's name again, she tries to tell it her name, but Evie calls her Caleb. Evie asks for Renae's name, Renae saying her name is Jesus. Evie asks her if she believes in Jesus, Renae saying that she is Jesus. Evie says she isn't and calls her the anti-christ, Renae rebutting that Andrea is the anti-christ. Evie asks what Mackenzie's favorite song is, Mackenzie responds with her foot up its ass, Evie then asks how it goes. Mackenzie explains that she punches Evie in the face, kicks her down and shove her foot up its ass. Mariya asks Evie to prove that she knows everything, Evie saying that she is a ninja. Mariya objects, saying that she is a Ninja Turtle. Evie asks Molly what she looks like, Molly responds saying that she looks like a cross between Ellen Page and Jesus. Evie asks Renae where she lives, Renae answers Uranus. Mariya has a "fight" with Evie which ends in her shooting Evie in the head. Evie says she's abusive and "kicks" Mariya, Mariya saying that Evie is dead since she shot it. Molly asks Evie if it is hitting on her, Evie asking if it is working. Molly says it might be, but she's picking up mixed signals. Evie asks Mariya for her name again, annoying her. Mackenzie tells Evie to take her clothes off, Evie asking Mackenzie if she just told her to take her clothes off. Mackenzie says she did and tells it to get down on its knees before she snorts cocaine off its breasts, Mackenzie then realizes how quickly it just escalated. Part Three Part Four Gallery Evie 1.png|Part One thumbnail Evie 2.png|Part Two thumbnail Evie 3.png|Part Three thumbnail Evie 4.png|Part Four thumbnail External Links Category:Gaming Category:Stacy Category:Renae Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Mariya Category:Molly Category:2014 Category:Mars Category:Maddie Category:Stephanie Category:Dani Category:2016